Come On Over
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: A week ago, when he invited her over he knew it was a long shot, he reasoned that she'd most likey push him away or put up more walls between them. But he asked anyway knowing very well what her response would be. A guy and dream can't he? Read what happens when Irisa suddenly turns up at his place.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I have a lot of Torisa FEELS! I have watched the promo for Goodbye Blues Skies more times than normal. And I know that you all are super excited for next week's episode. What I got from that clip was razor rain, an action packed adventure episode. But what thrilled me the most was that clip of TOMMY/IRISA IN THE SHEETS!_**

**_So this is just what I would like to happen on the series. It probably won't but a girl can dream can't she?_**

Tommy's Place

It had been a long day for Tommy working as a deputy peacekeeper. They had to sort out a few minor disputes and there were even rumors of a hellbug sightings on the outskirts of Defiance. As soon as he got home he headed straight for his bathroom to shower. Peeling his uniform off his body he was very glad to be free of it. It had been a whole week since his encounter with Irisa and she had spoken a word to him. Even when he invited her over to his place she kept putting up these walls between them. And so he let it go.

The warm water did however sooth his tired muscles as well as his mind a little. He lathered up and washed off his body, enjoying the feel of the water on his skin he stayed there for a while as his mind drifted to thoughts of Irisa. _What was up with that girl?_ He wondered. _She was a complete mystery to him one moment she talkative, well talkative for her and the next she's distant and aloof. He never really knew what to say to her. Most times he said nothing at all. Maybe it was for the best. _He thought glumly. _Maybe it was just a one time thing that didn't mean anything to her. _But he couldn't ignore what she meant to him. Even though she pushed him away there were times when a glance from her, or an almost smile made him feel hopeful.

A forceful knock at his front door stirred him out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming."

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

"Just a minute!" He yells wrapping a towel around his wet body as he steps out of the shower.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

"What is the world could be so important" He opens the door.

"Irisa?"

She is standing before him looking beautiful as ever.

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

She stands at the door quietly, her demeanor seems a little off. She is uncharacteristically nervous.

"Irisa, are you okay?"

"You said I could come over."

"Yeah,I did but that was last week. And you made it clear that you weren't interested."

"Are you going to let me in or not?" She asks impatiently.

"Of course come in."

He opens the door wide so that she can enter. Inside his small home they stand facing each other neither knowing which move to make next. Her eyes unconsciously drift up and down his toned milk chocolate skin, as she follows a single drop of water running down his neck, chest and sculpted abdomen before disappearing beneath his towel.

Her head snaps up as she realises that she staring and worst Tommy knows that she staring. A slight blush flushes her cheeks. Tommy doesn't want to make her more uncomfortable.

"Uh, I should go put some clothes on, I won't be long. Have a seat on the couch." She looks at him unmoving. "If you want to, you can stand if you like." He departs the front area of his home and enters the bedroom closing the door behind him.

_Irisa is here. Sure I invited her but I never expected her to actually come over. What should I say? Okay Tommy just play it cool you got this._ He tells himself as he searches for something to wear.

Irisa does decide to have a seat on the sofa after Tommy leaves to put on some clothes. She feels nervous and anxious.

_I can't believe I came over here. What am I doing? What should I say to him. I didn't even really explain why I'm here. Why am I here? Maybe I should-_

Her thoughts are interrupted when Tommy emerges from his bedroom. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No." _Not helping Irisa._ "No thank you."

"Okay." He comes to sit on the couch opposite her with one drink in his hand. "So, um..." He takes a sip of his beverage nervously.

They sit in awkward silence for several moments. Until Irisa finally speaks.

"I never said thank you for not telling Nolan about the whole Diago thing. So thanks."

"You're welcome. I would never tell him, it could be our little secret." He smiles." I'll add it to the list." He says suggestively.

She doesn't respond.

Again awkward silence.

"I should go." She stands up, moves to the door, opening it to leave.

"Uh okay." He stands too following her. "Is this why you came over?"

"What?"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me thank you, when you knew I would never tell Nolan?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" She asks opening the door wide to leave.

"Push me away?"

Again she remains silent.

"What do you want Irisa?"

"What?"

"Oh you heard me. What. Do. You. Want?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

They stare at each other for several moments. Pushing the door close with such a force that it slams shut she marches over to him. She moves so quickly, a sudden rush of orange-red hair is all he sees and she is kissing him passionately, again just like at the station. His hands run along her body, sliding off her blade holster and pulling her close. Her fingertips trace the ties of his pants ready to take them off.

"Wait." He says breaking apart just an inch,they stop kissing. Irisa tries to pull away thinking he rejecting her but, he holds on to her hips pressing his growing erection on her stomach. "You know, I do have a bed."

The corners of her mouth turn upward into a smirk.

**_A/N: Please leave a review, I got a lot of hits on my last story and some favs and follows but, I would love to hear from my readers. Next chapter it's about to get smutty up in here!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asks licking her lips seductively.

He smiles taking hold of her hand he gently leads her back to his bedroom. Irisa doesn't fight him she willingly follows his lead, especially since she practically mauled him last time. Not that he complained. But letting him lead her surrendering to his controlled proved that she was open and willing to put here trust in him. So today she let go and let him call the shots.

The room is a lot smaller than the living room with barely space enough for anything else but a bed ready. But the room is spotless, which surprises her since Nolan is such a slob. He flips a switch turning on the light and closes the door behind them and leads her over to the bed.

Standing in front of his bed he begins to kiss her. At first slowly innocent kisses, sweet and gentle. Then as his hands begin to roam over her body gripping her ass and pulling her closer the kisses become more intense. As he prods her mouth open with his tongue and she kisses his back with equal passion. Never breaking apart from the kiss she steps on her foot sliding off her shoe and then the other shoe as well.

He kisses her one last time before moving back. "Sit back."

She sits on the bed and slips off her socks and he sits beside her on the bed. Pulling her face close to his he kisses her again running his fingers through her red-orange hair. She is lifting the hem of his shirt pulling him over close to her. He places a few kisses on her cheek slowly working his way down her neck, while his hands are busy underneath her shirt, removing her bra. He raises the over her head and once her breast are bare before him, he waste no time in caressing and touching her, making her nipples stiff with arousal.

"Now you too." She moans as her fingers grab the hem of his shirt lifting the garment from his body. Her small hands trace the carved muscles of his chest and abdomen tracing the lines of his muscled core.

"Lay back." He says as he unbuckled her jeans and slips them off her body along with her panties. He drops her clothes on the floor along with his bottoms and underwear. Leaving the room for just a moment Irisa watching him walk out the bedroom and return with a small towel he places beside the bed. As soon as he back he's hovering over her kissing her and holding her close to him. He runs his hands over her breast again this time slightly pinching both her nipples. Causing her to gasp in pleasure, she likes that. He takes on a stiff nipple into his mouth suckling and relishing in the taste of her.

Her body responses to him instantly and she moans her approval. He gives her other breast the same wonderful treatment, sticking his finger in his mouth and slips hand slips between her thighs, that automatically open wide for him. He swirls his finger over her and finds that she is already dripping wet for him. He gently slides on finger inside her, and then a second and finally a third and begins moving his fingers in and out of her in a slow motion.

She is moving against him grinding her hips on his hand. While her right hand strokes his large cock with slow up and down movements.

"Oh more." She whispers and he moves his hand a little faster fingering her giving her more and she strokes him faster increasing the pace.

"Mm yes." He exclaims at he movements she is squirming beneath him as the walls of her vagina contract against his fingers and she comes, her body jerking with pleasure as she shouts his name.

Giving her a no time to come down from her orgasm he positions himself above her and enters her slowly ready to make her come again. As he slid into her the both moan at the feeling, he moans because she's so wet and tight, she moans because he so big and hard. She wraps her arms around his shoulders as he rocks his hips slowly pushing in and out of her in a slowly and deliciously steady pace.

She pulls his face down to hers needing to feel his lips on her and his kisses her back. She suckle and bites his lower lip just and little bit. "Harder." She commands and he begins to thrust his hips pounding into her the way she wants.

"Oh yes."

"Oh do you like that?" He asks.

"Yes." So he pulls out slightly and pushes into her harder. "Yes just like that!" She screams pleasure running through every cell of her body. Her movements become less steady and he knows she close to another orgasm so he fucks her faster, sending her over the edge she comes hard and screams his name loud as he body contracts and she suddenly goes limp.

After she's come again he pumps into her quick and smooth, because he's close too. But he needed her to reach completion first. Just a few more deep, hard thrusts into her and he pulls out suddenly spilling his seed onto a small towel. After he cleans himself up he sits on the bed and lays next to her. She surprises him by wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. He smiles pulling her closer tracing the white Irathient markings on her arm and rubbing circles on her shoulders and back.

Several minutes of silence pass between them before he asks the question that's been on his mind since they first had sex in the lawkeeper's office.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I certainly am not. But what this?"

She moves slightly so she can see him better. "What is what?"

"What is _this_?_ Us_? What are _we?"_

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? We just had sex a second time. You know how I feel about you. I like you. I care for you. I love you Irisa."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

She remains quiet.

"Is this just sex for you? Or do you even care for me at all?"

"No it's not just sex, you know that I do, I just-"

He looks saddened at what she's about to say.

"It's just that for most of my life the people who were supposed to love and care for me didn't. My own parents. So for a long time it's just been Nolan, you know. "

He nods his head.

"I find it difficult to put my trust in anyone else because people always seem to let you down."

"I can understand that. I do really. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you and I won't ever let you down you can trust me."

"Okay."

More comfortable silence passes between them as she processes that he just told her he loves her.

"Um, did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

"Of course I meant it."

"No one's ever told me they loved me before."

"Good I can be your first love." He laughs and she smiles.

"Tommy I, um well..."

"It's okay if you can't say it back. I understand, I don't want you to feel obligated to say I love you because I did."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She sighs quietly, he knows somethings wrong.

"What's the matter."

"Nothing." She lies.

He looks at her unconvinced.

"Alright I was thinking about Nolan."

"Why?"

"Well what if he finds out? We'll have to tell him eventually."

"You can make your own decisions. We're two consenting adults enjoying each others company there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah I know. I just feel kinda bad doing this behind his back."

"You're happy with me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And I'm happy with you right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well what he thinks doesn't matter beside your not his little girl anymore. You're not a child."

"Yeah."

He sits up in the bed flinging off the covers suddenly. "You're not a child right?" He says trying to keep his face serious as he teases her.

"You piece of shtako!" She laughs throwing a pillow, she pops him on the head. "Do I look like a child?" She asks removing the covers and exposing herself to him, arching her body like a sex kitten.

He admires her shape of her body, her perky breasts, and toned legs and arms. "Mm there is nothing childlike about you." He says as he pounces climbing on top of her ready for more. She flips him so that she's straddling him, she can feel his cock growing firm and stiff.

She grinds against him. "Nothing childlike about you either." She grins.

**_THE END_**


End file.
